Field of Fire
Field of Fire is a fictional first person shooter designed by the creators of Video Game High School. It is the most popular FPS game in the genre in the VGHS universe; as well as the game of choice of Brian D, Jenny Matrix, and The Law. In the show, in-game characters are depicted by their actors, who are simply dressed in combat attire. Gameplay Players can challenge other players to different types of matches within FoF, including 1v1 Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, and a variation of Capture the Flag in which the objective is capture a briefcase referred to as "intel" or "the intel" rather than a flag. In addition to being two distinct colors (either red or blue), each team either has a Mexican flag or a Canadian flag patch on their sleeve (making it Team Mexico vs Team Canada rather than exclusively red vs blue). The creators of VGHS decided in order to further distinguish the two teams, members of Team Mexico would have either an AK47 or an AK Beta Spetsnaz as their primary weapon while members of Team Canada would utilize a G36c. Players are neither helped or hindered by this selection. For FPS players at VGHS, performance within FoF, which is factored on the amount of their amount of kills, deaths, and intel captures per match, can either positively or negatively affect their score and school ranking. Excessively poor performance can lead to expulsion. Stages The Pit : Main Article: The Pit The Pit is a basic map in Field of Fire, designed to hone a player's accuracy and reaction time. It is seen only in Episode 3 during a trial run conducted by Jenny Matrix in front of Ace's FPS 101 class, though is referenced in Episode 4. The main objective is to destroy the 9 paper targets scattered throughout the course as fast as possible, without making any mistakes, as they are no respawns. Upon entering The Pit players are presented with a wide array of weapons they can choose to utilize during their run. Jenny Matrix currently holds the course record, completing the course in 0:26.433 seconds, followed by two other players named SPEEDRNR and xXxURBNINJAxXx respectively. Weaponry Field of Fire provides various weapons, not exclusively guns, to players which are used throughout the series, generally on multiple occasions. AK-47 AK-47's ''' are one of the two available primary weapons to players in Team Mexico. AT-4 The '''AT-4 is seen only once in the series during Episode 5, which Brian obtains from one of his deceased teammates. It is only fired once as well, by Brian, attempting to kill The Law, who dodges it and Brian accidentally kills Jenny Matrix, his team's captain. The weapon seems to have a lock-on system relative to people, although it can only lock on to aircraft or fire freely in real life. G36C G36C's are one the most common weapons seen in the series, generally being a player's first or secondary weapon and on their person at all times. They are used by members of Team Canada while AK47's are used by Team Mexico. Both Brian D and The Law both use a distinct variant of the G36C, with Brian's having a longer barrel, a unique foregrip, and an M4 style sliding stock. Grenades Grenades are another common weapon utilized in the series. Brian D frequently utilizes grenades in his matches and Jumpin' Jax is said to possess exceptional grenade skills as well. M9 CQB Master The only character to use a M9 CQB Master is The Law, it being his signature weapon, painted gold, and contains the text "The Long Arm" along its side. It is used by Law in every encounter during the series. PDW Carbine Jenny Matrix is the only character to utilize a PDW Carbine, it being her signature weapon. It is relatively small and lightweight, allowing her to remain agile in combat. Pistol Most players are shown with a pistol on their person at all times, it being a basic weapon. The only distinct pistol in the series is The Law's M9 CQB Master, aka, "The Long Arm of The Law". Tomahawk The Tomahawk is used twice in the series, both times by Brian D. It is first seen and used in Episode 2, which Brian uses to great effect to kill Annihilist after his keyboard glitches and renders his gun unreliable. The second and final time is used is the following episode, where Brian attempts to use it to hit his final target in the pit, though he misses and it is reflected back at his head, killing him instantly. Notable Players *BrianD *Jenny Matrix *The Law *Cold Turkey *PiePuppy *Alliterator *Games Dean *Natalie Wound Category:Games